1. Field
The present invention generally relates to lift systems, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for lifting a portion of heavy vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable lifting devices such as car jacks have conventionally included two opposing supports, one for resting on the ground and the other for mating with an adapter on the vehicle, and a leveraging mechanism positioned between the two supports. Typically, the leveraging mechanism operates to increase the distance between the two supports and raise the vehicle or a portion thereof away from the ground.
These devices suffer from stability drawbacks. For example, conventional car jacks are susceptible to being tipped onto one side upon experiencing a side load. Conventional jacks are typically designed to only withstand vertical loads, which makes them less than ideal for lifting a vehicle that is positioned on an incline or a decline, or that can be subject to non-vertical loads. Furthermore, the jack support that rests on the ground is typically configured to rest on a flat firm surface. Accordingly, when lifting on an uneven or soft surface, the jack tends to become unstable, further making conventional jacks susceptible to side loads and other loads.
Lifting devices for larger structure, such as trucks and heavy automobiles, further suffer from portability drawbacks. These devices tend to be bulky and heavy, such that in some cases their transport requires a dedicated vehicle. Most of these larger lifting devices are also prone to tipping on their side when exposed to side loads.